


Only a Shimada can control the Dragons?

by Crescent31



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons are perfect wingmans, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo didnt see it coming they took his love life into their.. claws, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Pining, The Dragons are Sated, as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent31/pseuds/Crescent31
Summary: Another Noodle dragons fic, in which dragons tell Hanzo the hard way he likes McCree, because Hanzo is too oblivious of his own feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with just one, tucked away in his closet when McCree opened to get dressed for the day. A two meter blue spirit dragon had holed himself up, and rolled itself in the countless serapes McCree stores here. They looked at each other for a while in silence, both not really knowing how to react.

“Alright, uhm” McCree started, unsure whether he could touch the beast to drag it out of his closet to continue dressing. “Look beastie, I have no idea what you are doing here, or how you even got in. But I really need you to go back to your master..” 

The dragon blinked at him, unmoving. McCree sighed, contemplating what to do. Why is this even here in the first place? Hanzo was a man he only saw at the practicing range and joined dinners at the base. McCree tried to get closer to him, to no real avail. Why would one of his spirit dragons hole up in his closet of all places?

“Aww hell, lets just. Move you.. easy now.” He said quietly as he moved his hand in to touch the dragon's’ snout. McCree was half expecting it to lash out, devour him whole- or something else incredibly painful and deadly.  
He did not expect the beast to move his head into the touch and close his eyes with a content face as he coached McCree into petting him. McCree succumbed to the beasts will , petting his blue glittering manes whilst cautiously trying to pry his clothing from the snake like body. The dragon let him, as long as McCree kept touching him. Because as soon as he retreated his hand to dress himself, the dragon started snarling.

“Easy boy.. Easy. Geez yer a needy little fella aren’t ya?” McCree cooed whilst dressing. The dragon slithered out of the closet, onto McCree’s bed, watching him every move as he curled himself up in the bed sheets. “Oh come on, I just got you untangeled with my clothes beastie..” He moved in to pull the sheets off again, which the dragon mistook for play, tugging back and biting in the fabric.

As soon as the sheets started to rip, with McCree grunting in annoyance, the dragon retreated and started whining like a dog as it curled into himself.

“Really?” McCree laughed. “I see you and your dragon brother tear up humans on the battlefield like its nothing, but as soon as you rip my belongings you squeel like a kicked dog?” The dragon looked back at him with big sad eyes, of course it did.

“I can get new ones, just..” McCree sighed, sitting on the bed and trying to hoist the beast into his arms. “It’s alright beastie. I can get new ones.” To which it replied with snuggling his face into McCree’s chest, accepting all the pets and loving touches.

“Let’s get you back to your master huh? He must be just as confused with you being out here as I am.” He stood up, hoisting the pile of dragon in his arms and clumsily leaving his room. “No offense but, yer pretty damn heavy.”

During the walk the dragon coiled its body around McCree’s shoulders, occasionally rubbing its snout against McCree’s cheek. McCree tried to be as casual about it as possible, walking into the shared dining area with a goddamn dragon spirit chilling on his shoulders. He sure hoped Hanzo would be there, as much as he liked this attention, a little explanation was in order from the Archer.

Hanzo was indeed there, sharing breakfast in silence with everyone else who was, less silent. “Hey Hanzo, you own me new bedsheets pardner” He joked. Hanzo looked up, frowning, because what else is new. “And why would that be, McCree? I do not recall me being in your vicinity for like. Ever.”  
McCree looked as if he did not see the dragon perching on his shoulder, which was- 

“Hey, no wait?! Where did he go?! Hanzo I swear to god one of your dragons holed up in my room this morning!” McCree answered, looking around him for the culprit of this debacle, which seems to have vanished in thin air as soon as McCree entered the room. Hanzo chuckled and shook his head. “McCree you are surely one of the people here I truly cannot grasp.. My dragons are godlike creatures, they do not seek out others for company. Especially not people the likes of you.”  
McCree sighed, defeated, he cannot believe he got pranked by one of Hanzo’s dragons. Everyone else snickered and laughed at him as well. Making McCree silently proceed to get something to eat, and leave as fast as possible without being catched blushing in his shame.


	2. Chapter 2

And then it became two, after a little week of the first endeavor. This morning McCree woke up in his bed, cuddled up what was, a dragon. McCree closed his eyes again, groaning, not believing he cuddled up to a goddamn dragon in his sleep without noticing. He tried to turn around, meeting another blue serpentine beast cuddled up behind him. “What did I do to deserve this.”

One of them opened his eyes, blinking at McCree whilst licking his hand. “Why are you here again, You think it is funny to play pranks on a fella like me?” He sighed, succumbing once again as he started to pet the beasts’ blue manes. The other one grew restless looking at his equal getting all the attention, pushing his snout into McCree’s side. “Geez, why you guys so snugly with me anyways? Hanzo hates me..” 

The dragons then perched up, looking at each other for a short silent moment before returning their attention to McCree, demanding attention like two puppies.

\----------

For once in a long while Hanzo woke up, not truly exhausted. Apparently he finally had a proper undisturbed sleep this night. He sat up, stretching, rubbing his face until.. “I do not hate him..” he answered softly, immediately shook by what he just said. Who was he replying too? He must have had a pretty weird dream before waking up. 

Hanzo proceeded to get out his bed, getting dressed and proceeding to the training grounds. He had a lot of practice to do today. A new mission was soon coming up requiring the full potential not only of himself, but also the spirits inside him. 

 

“RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!” 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened, the arrow used to channel his dragon spirits hit the mark in the training robot, but his dragons never appeared, not even a shimmer appearing from his tattoo. This never happened, making Hanzo angry. He left his storm bow in the training room by his departure, he was hellbent on getting his practice today.

After a little search around the base, he found Genji meditating outside on the cliffside. Hanzo quietly took place next to him, closing his eyes to meditate as well. 

“What is wrong brother? You never join me.” Genji asked after a little while.

“Has your dragon ever abandoned you?” Hanzo asked. Making Genji actually turn to look at him: “They have?” 

Hanzo grumbled, his pride tainted. His silent answer enough for his brother to understand. “Have you ever abandoned your dragons?” Genji shot back. 

“Excuse me?!” Hanzo growled in irritation, Genji sure was changed by Zenyatta’s sense of humor. “This is no time for jokes Genji!” To which Genji shook his head. “I am not brother, I simply asked if ever you have ever not listened to the spirits we control. They sometimes have a rather clear view on issues clouded for us mortal humans.” 

Hanzo got silent, turning his view to the sea again. Thinking back to any possible occurrence he may have turned the guidance of his dragon spirits down. “I am pretty sure I have not.” Was his sure answer.

Genji chuckled. “Seems even two dragon spirits cannot make you less oblivious. My dear brother” 

‘And sometimes, this is why I wish you stayed dead’ was the joke that came up in Hanzo’s mind, but shook it away. “Oblivious for what exactly?”

“Why don’t you take a look if McCree needs new bedsheets?”

\----------

 

McCree physically could not leave the bed, for two spiritual projections they were really heavy, and warm. But that is of course not why he would want to stay in bed. He must admit that having two warm bodies with him in bed was a pleasant change to the lonely life he lead. 

Just when he accepted that today was going to be a day of loafing around with two mythical beasts in bed someone knocked on his door. He tried to push the beasts off him, to no avail at first. “Get off me, I will be back when Winston is done blabbering, Hush!” he said in a commanding tone, the dragons falling to the bed and letting McCree go.

McCree got up, pulled some sweats on and stumbled to the door. “Look Winston, I know you want me to get those headshots trained but I’m feeling a little off today-” he said as he opened the door.

“Do I need to shave McCree? Or am I starting to look so much like Winston that you cannot keep us two apart anymore?” Hanzo deadpanned.

McCree slumped, sighing and rubbing his face in shame. “I-I’m sorry sugar.. I did not know-” He was interrupted as Hanzo looked past him and pushed him away. Entering his room. 

“What is this?!” Hanzo yelled, McCree not sure if it was directed at him or his dragon spirits being all cozy in McCree’s bed. “Uh, Darling I can explain. I think?” 

“I need you on the battlefield! You have never not answered my calls, you have never disobeyed me! Why this?! Why are you with McCree of all people?!” Hanzo yelled at his dragons, one who cowered behind the other in mock fear, while the other let his tongue loll out of his muzzle.  
“What did you do this time McCree?!” Hanzo continued as he turned to him. McCree could only shrug. “I have no idea darling, the other day just one of em cuddled up with my serapes in my closet. Proceeded to play fetch with my bedsheets and tore them up.”

“So you were not mocking me?” Hanzo deflated a little bit as McCree nodded. Hanzo looked back at his spirits on the bed, trying to will them back into his body with angry stares alone. 

“Look sugar.. They are really nice beasties, you ever.. You know. Pet and play with em?”

“What?!” Hanzo laughed at McCree. “You foolish cowboy, these are not horses or cattle! These are holy dragon spirits! They do not have any need to be pet and played with!”

McCree shook his head, laughing under his breath as he sat down on his bed and took one of the beasts in his arms, scratching it under its beard just like McCree found out he likes it the most. The dragon honest to god started making sounds akin to a purring cat.

“I cannot believe this!” Hanzo yelled. “I cannot believe this” He repeated, softer, before sitting on his hunches and petting the dragon’s head. “Why did they never tell me this.”

“I think you never listened to them to begin with.” McCree tried, gulping as he looked away. He made a pretty daring remark against the ever grumpy Shimada brother. And yes, Hanzo looked like he was going to lash out at him again before sighing, nodding slightly. “Maybe.”

McCree proceeded to show Hanzo what he found what his dragon spirits liked most. One liked to be scratched behind his ear, the other around its beard, and so forth. They spend quite some while talking over them, the beasts accepting all the loving pets and touches they received.

“But why did they seek this attention out of you? Did they sense you are good with animals because you are.. this, cowboy?” 

McCree couldn’t help but laugh. “Darling, we live in 2079, I never had a horse. Or whatever barn animals you envision me with. I had a bike, and those don’t really call out for a pet over their fuel tanks.”

Hanzo frowned back at him with no response.

“Sugar, I think I have an idea why they picked me out of all people on this base.” Winking. “I’ll tell you if you will share dinner with me at that place in town tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two chapters as a gift for someone. But If people like it I will write more. Its unbeta'd and im not a native english speaker. SO I hope it was of no issue.


End file.
